Les bermudes
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Chap 5 up ! Ils font naufrage et se réveillent sur un île bien trop accueilante à leur goût. Une île entourée de mystère et de danger avec un pouvoir qui lui est propre et qui décide de qui doit vivre ou mourir.
1. Le naufrage

**Auteur /** Tahitian shaman  
**Email /** tahitian - shaman ( a ) hotmail . com  
**Source /** Gundam Wing  
**Disclaimer /** Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, sont à moi, tous les personnages qui les entourent, aussi bien Shane, que Shinrei et tous les autres qui vont venir droit de mon imagination.  
**Couple /** Sx2, Jx4  
**Note /** C'est le début, alors me tuez pas pour le choix des couples, ce serait sympa, lol.

**Titre /** Les bermudes.

**Résumé /** Perdus sur une île perdue.

**Chapitre un / **Le naufrage.

-Allez, tous à bord ! S'écria en riant un jeune homme, une longue tresse châtaine battant ses reins au rythme de ses sautillements.  
-Au fait Duo, tout est monté ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta tout sourire devant un jeune homme probablement de son âge, blond aux yeux vert émeraude, et entoura son cou de ses bras.

-Yes darling, reste plus qu'à monter les baggages !

Duo lui fit un bref baiser sur les lèvres et descendit aider pour le reste des affaires.

-Shane ?

Le blond se tourna sur son jumeau :

-Hm ?  
-Content ? Loin des parents de Duo, vous pouvez enfin être ensemble sans avoir peur qu'on vous voit.  
-Dire que je suis content serait un euphémisne Shinrei. Seulement...  
-Je me disais qu'il y avait un mais, vu ta tête...  
-Il n'a pas encore vraiment digéré ce qui s'est passé avec Cal, le pourquoi de la chambre à part.

Shinrei fit un sourire amusé :

-A mon avis s'il va dans la même cabine que Quatre ça doit pas être pour ça...  
-T'insinues quoi ? Fit Shane brusquement.  
-Mais arrête, ce que je veux dire c'est que Quatre ne veut pas se retrouver seul avec Jake.  
-Pourquoi? Ils sont ensemble, non ?  
-Franchement, j'en sais rien. C'est le jeu du "je t'aime, moi non plus; je dis oui, puis je dis non; ou je sais pas ou je veux pas mais je suis réticent; je veux mais pas totalement". Alors personne ne sait où ils en sont, même Jake ne sait pas lui-même, Quatre est légèrement compliqué sur les bords.  
-On verra bien durant la traversée. Je vais aider Jake pour les voiles.  
-Hm, je vais ranger mes affaires.

Lorsque les dernières affaires furent montées à bord, chacun s'attribua d'office une des trois cabines.

-Duo ? Appela Shane en le voyant sur le pont.

Le châtain se tourna doucement et sourit, tout en receptionnant le blond qui l'enlaça tendrement.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Pourquoi tu dors pas avec moi ?  
-J'aimerais bien mais j'ai promis à Quatre; il trouve que ça va trop vite avec Jake et ne veut pas être seul avec lui.  
-C'est à eux de régler leurs problèmes. A chaque fois c'est pareil! Lorsque Quatre t'appelles, tu accours. Il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul pour une fois. Je veux bien croire qu'il ait peur parce que tout va trop vite, mais si on est ici, c'est pour s'éloigner de tes parents et être enfin tranquilles et partit comme c'est, les seuls moments où ont sera seuls ce sera quand Quatre voudra bien te lâcher !  
-Shane...  
-Duo, dis moi tout de suite si ça t'arrange que je sois pas là et puis je descends. Si c'est pour passer six mois en mer sans la personne avec qui j'aurais dû être au départ je préfère encore retourner à l'université.

Duo resserra sa prise sur Shane et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule :

-Non, je veux être avec toi.  
-Alors fais quelque chose !

Duo soupira doucement et s'écarta quelque peu de son petit ami.

-Je vais en parler à Quatre...  
-Je ne te demande pas d'en parler mais de choisir entre lui et moi; coupa le blond. J'en ai assez de toujours passer après Quatre. Autant que tu sortes avec lui tant qu'on y est !

Shane s'éloigna contrarié, laissant un Duo complètement perdu.

-Va avec lui.

Il se tourna et découvrit son meilleur ami à qui il fit un mini sourire :

-Non, j'ai promis...  
-Duo, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit. Tu me passes toujours avant lui et c'est toujours à cause de moi que vous vous disputez. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décides d'aller avec lui, au contraire, ce serait logique.  
-T'es sûr?  
-Faut bien que j'affronte un jour Jake seul à seul...  
-Hn... Bon en parlant de Jake, il voulait que je l'aide. Tu viens avec moi ?  
-Et Shane ?  
-Bof, pour l'instant il me fait la gueule alors ça servirait à rien que j'aille le voir; je vais attendre un peu.  
-Vas-y alors, je doute que Jake veuille me voir en ce moment...  
-Ok.

Duo se dirigea donc seul vers l'avant du bateau, rejoignant un jeune homme aux cheveux roux en désordre absolu, ses yeux azurs scrutant l'horizon.

-Jake ?  
-Hn ?  
-Tu voulais que je t'aide ?  
-Non, ça ira, je n'attends plus que Shin lève l'encre et puis tu m'aideras pour les voiles. Les attaches sont défaites, il suffira de les lever. On a de la chance, aujourd'hui le vent nous poussera exactement dans la direction où nous voulons aller.

Duo s'installa aux côtés de Jake :

-Faudra que tu débarasses tes affaires de la cabine de Shane.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu vas aller dans celle de Quatre.  
-Non, c'est gentil Duo mais je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée et qu'il apprécie.  
-C'est lui qui me l'a demandé.

Etonné le roux tourna un regard surpris vers le châtain qui sourit :

-Shane t'as fais une scène à ce que je vois.  
-Y'a de ça, mais Quatre a aussi décidé de faire le pas.

Jake fixa longuement Duo avant de sourire :

-Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ?  
-Non, je trouve que c'est Quatre qui fait des manières. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, le seul petit ami qu'il a eu se trouvait être LE connard planétaire; après ce qu'il a subit, il se méfie.  
-Il n'a pas confiance en moi...

Duo fit un sourire désolé, lorsqu'un "l'encre est levée" retentit et à deux ils montèrent les voiles.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils voguaient sur l'océan Atlantique. Ils étaient partis de Floride et allaient vers Puerto Rico en passant pas les Bahamas. Durée totale: trois mois.  
Duo descendit aux cabines et entra dans celle qu'il partageait maintenant avec son petit ami, qu'il trouva d'ailleurs allongé le bras sur les yeux.

-Shane ?

Aucun mouvement, pourtant Duo savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

-Jake va venir chercher ses affaires...  
-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on se dispute pour que tu daignes bouger tes fesses ?!

Duo sursauta par cet excès d'humeur :

-Shane...  
-Quoi ?! C'est toujours pareil ! Si je ne te fais pas de scène, tu ne bouges pas le petit doigt !

Le châtain ne sut quoi dire. C'était rare que Shane se mette en colère mais lorsque cela arrivait c'était qu'il était allé trop loin et essayer de le calmer ne ferait que l'énerver plus encore.

-Est-ce que je compte pour toi, Duo ? J'en ai pas franchement l'impression; j'ai plus l'impression d'être un toutou que tu peux venir voir quand tu veux et que tu peux rembarrer quand tu ne veux pas le voir.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, Shane.  
-J'aurais mieux fait de rester à terre...

Duo se leva, l'énervement pointant son nez.

-Pourquoi toi, quand on a un problème, tu veux toujours mettre de la distance entre nous deux ? C'est comme ça qu'on arrive pas à s'expliquer. Quand j'essaye de te parler, tu te cabres et tu m'envoies balader !  
-Ca ne sert à rien de parler avec toi ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai été voir Cal ?!

Cette simple phrase mit fin à la conversation et à la dispute, Duo tourna les talons et partit sur le pont, avec à sa poursuite, Shane.  
C'est sur le pont que ce dernier rattrapa Duo en saisissant son bras, mais dans un mouvement brusque qui prouvait que le châtain ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, Duo gifla le blond et le repoussa.  
Shane en perdit l'équilibre et bascula sur la rambarde pour tomber dans l'eau fraîche de l'Atlantique.  
Si le jumeau du blond n'avait pas assisté à la scène, Shane aurait sûrement été abandonné à l'eau; Duo n'ayant aucunement l'intention de prévenir qu'un homme était à l'eau.  
Mais voilà, Shinrei prévint rapidement Jake que son frère voguait aussi, mais sans le bateau!  
Le petit ami de Quatre tourna la barre et Shinrei aida son frère à remonter.  
En redressant la barre, Jake fit tomber sa boussole dont le verre se brisa

-Merde !  
-Elle marche encore ?  
-Je crois que oui...

Sauf qu'au départ, il allait vers le sud.  
Maintenant il partait vers l'ouest, vers le centre du triangle... (1)

-Shane, tu es trempé ! Fit Quatre qui n'avait pas suivi la scène.  
-Tu croyais quoi ? Je sors d'une douche forcée !

Shane cherchait le regard de Duo mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de lui, ce que Shane se garda de faire. Il avait fait une connerie en ressassant les souvenirs liés à Cal et déjà que Duo ne lui avait pas tout à fait pardonné son écart, il venait de faire la connerie suprême. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux! Ou alors si, il pouvait recoucher avec Cal, mais il n'était pas spécialement suicidaire.

-Elle était bonne ?

Le blond foudroya son frère du regard. Il se fichait clairement de sa gueule, ça se voyait et surtout ça s'entendait à sa voix.

-Oui très bonne, glaciale comme je l'aime.

Shinrei regarda son frère s'éloigner, avec un sourire amusé. Duo avait des méthodes radicales pour envoyer balader son frère et il s'en était toujours amusé, aux dépends de son frère certes, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Entre ces deux là, c'était plus la guerre que l'amour; ils se disputaient tout le temps et pourtant ils étaient toujours ensemble.

De son côté, Duo fulminait que Shane ait fait remonté des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Mais il était également profondément bléssé. Ce que Shane avait dit était vrai: ils ne s'écoutaient pas mutuellement. Les seules fois où ils étaient ensemble, ils finissaient toujours par se disputer, sans cesse; ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. L'harmonie entre eux ne durait jamais, sauf lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, là c'est sûr qu'ils ne pensaient pas à se disputer.  
Pourquoi se disputaient-ils ? Parce que chacun voulait avoir le dessus sur l'autre et aussi le dernier mot. C'était leur nature dominatrice qui voulait ça, mais c'est aussi ça qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter très longtemps.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir laisser mes affaires là où elles sont; fit Jake une main sur la barre.

-Non, je vais squatter le pont.  
-Tu peux dormir chez Shinrei.  
-Non...  
-Comme tu voudras, mais il fait froid la nuit.  
-Ouais.  
-Je bloque la barre, je reviens.  
-Je t'interdis d'aller en parler à Quatre pour qu'il me dissuade de dormir sur le pont.

Jake sourit :

-De toute façon, lorsqu'il saura il viendra de lui même.  
-Hn.

La nuit tomba lentement, et Duo, dans son hammac suivit le soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et qu'il laisse place aux étoiles. Il commencait à faire froid, aussi rabattit-il le pan de son sac de couchage et remonta la fermeture éclair, puis il se couvrit des couvertures que Jake lui avait apporté.

-Duo ?

L'interpellé tourna doucement sa tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? S'enquit Quatre.  
-Plus maintenant que je suis couvert.  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir chez Shin; il est d'accord tu sais.  
-Non, je ne veux pas, j'ai envie d'être tout seul.  
-Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ?  
-Non.  
-Si tu changes d'avis, ton lit est prêt.  
-Hn.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Duo ignora royalement Shane qui avait tenté plusieurs fois de renouer le contact, peine perdue. Duo lui avait juste fait clairement comprendre que cette fois-ci entre eux, c'était fini et bien fini même.  
Quand à Jake qui gardait la barre, il était inquiet et complètement paniqué lorsqu'il regarda la boussole. Il n'en était pas certain mais là c'était assuré, la boussole était cassée et ne fonctionnait plus.

-Merde !

Duo, qui n'était pas réveillé, s'éveilla en sursaut et grogna contre l'auteur de son réveil prématuré.

-Jake, je dors !  
-On a un problème !  
-T'as besoin de hurler ?

Duo se dépétra de ses couvertures et de son sac de couchage pour se lever.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-Nous voguons à l'aveuglette depuis trois jours.  
-Hein ?  
-La boussole est cassée; je ne sais pas dans quelle direction on va.  
-T'as pas une autre boussole ?  
-Pourquoi j'en aurais une autre alors que celle là ne m'a jamais lâché ?  
-On est perdus alors ?  
-Je crois bien que oui.  
-Faut demander de l'aide alors !

Jake alluma la radio :

-Ici le _Tiki pacifique, _nous demandons de l'aide. A vous.

De la friture et puis une voix masculine se fit entendre :

-Ici _L'Océane_, quel est le problème ?  
-Nous avons perdu le nord, nous ne savons plus où nous sommes.  
-Quel est... navire... _Tiki pacifique_?  
-Olà, pas bon ça. ... _Océane_, ici _Tiki Pacifique,_ je vous reçois mal.

La friture brouillait totalement la voix venant de _L'Océane_, des sons inconhérents de voix déformées leur parvenenaient.

-_Océane_, je ne vous entends plus.

Jake éteignit la radio. Ca ne servait à rien. Pour une raison obscure, la radio était HS elle aussi.

-On n'est pas dans la merde...  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
-Je ne sais pas, on va continuer à aller tout droit et puis on verra bien.

Jake bloqua la barre lorsque brusquement le jour laissa place à de gros nuages qui apportèrent le noir total.

-Jake, c'est normal ça ?  
-Non.

Alors que tout était devenu noir, Quatre sortit avec une lampe de torche et rejoignit Duo et Jake, suivi par Shinrei et Shane.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Quatre, inquiet.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jake observant l'évènement étrange qui leur arrivait.

A dix heures et six minutes du matin, il faisait nuit noire alors que l'instant d'avant il faisait un soleil superbe.  
Puis comme si la nuit soudaine ne suffisait pas au rang des étrangetés, des gerbes de vapeur s'élevèrent lentement et entourèrent complètement le voilier, puis les entourèrent eux, comme du brouillard. C'était tellement épais et irrespirable, ils ne voyaient même plus ce qu'il y avait à un mètre d'eux.  
Certains se mirent à appeler les autres qui répondirent de façon lointaine. Soudainement ils semblaient tous être à des kilomètres les uns des autres.  
La coque du bateau grinça, puis le bateau trembla, d'abord doucement, puis se fut de plus en plus violent, comme si quelque chose dessous soulevait le bateau et le laissait retomber brutalement.  
Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur. Ils criaient alors que certains tombaient à l'eau. Les autres étaient envahis par les eaux. Avec horreur, ils virent que le bateau coulait à une vitesse incroyable, un bateau ne coulait pas aussi vite! Mais là, c'est comme si il était attiré vers le fond et ils coulaient avec lui.  
L'eau était très froide et noire comme de l'encre. L'instinct de survie les poussa à remonter immédiatement à la surface, mais aucun d'eux n'atteignit la surface... Comment savoir où elle était alors que tout n'était que ténèbres ?

**A suivre !**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
J'aime assez, même si je me dis que autant de personnages ca va être dur pour la suite XD  
Mais j'assume lol  
Bon oui, y'a pas de Heero, de Trowa ni de Wufei, mais c'est que le premier aussi, et puis dîtes vous que même avec un mec je suis capable de caser mes persos ailleurs XD  
Vala !  
Gros bisous à tous !  
Shaman**

1 Si j'en crois ce que disent plusieurs site sur le triangle des bermudes (ben oui, je me suis renseigné avant de faire cette fic, lol) et ben ce n'est pas en entrant dans le triangle qu'on est aspiré mais en s'approchant de son centre, parce que techniquement nos héros sont déjà dans le triangle, enfin si je reste dans le résonnement de ces sites.


	2. L'île perdue

**Auteur /** Tahitian Shaman

**Email /** / Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer /** Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

**Couple /** Sx2, Jx4

**Note /** C'est le début, alors me tuez pas pour le choix des couples, ce serait sympa, lol.

**Titre /** Les bermudes.

**Résumé /** Perdus sur une île perdue.

Mici à **Kyu, Iroko et Marnie02** pour vos reviews Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre deux /** L'île perdue.

Il avait chaud, trop chaud, quelque chose qui lui brûlait le dos et quelque chose sur lequel il était allongé lui chauffait le corps, une matière granuleuse, voire même râpeuse.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait; aussi se leva t-il et observa mieux.

Bizarre, il devait rêver. Il était assis sur un sable tellement blanc qu'il en avait mal aux yeux à cause de la réflection des rayons du soleil, et puis plus loin, il y avait une espèce de forêt dense qui débutait avec des palmiers. Tournant le regard vers la mer, il n'y trouva qu'une eau turquoise limitée par une barrière corallienne.

Un gémissement dans son dos, le fit brusquement se tourner et il tomba sur Shinrei qui se leva péniblement.

- Shin ? Appela Duo pour savoir si c'était son ex-petit ami ou son frère.

Il pria pour que ce soit Shinrei.

Le blond regarda celui qui l'avait appelé et lui sourit :

- T'as une sale gueule Duo.

C'était bien Shin...

- T'as pas vu la tienne dans ce cas...

Ils se sourirent.

- Tu sais où on est ? demanda Shinrei

- Pas la moindre idée...

- On a fait naufrage ?

- Apparemment oui.

- Et...

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement et chercha quelque chose :

- Où sont les autres ?

Ils se levèrent de concert et se mirent à chercher, appeler.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils... hésita Duo, inquiet.

- Non, ils ont dû se retrouver un peu plus loin, on va les retrouver !

Et ils se mirent à la recherche de leur amis, mais après un moment ils se découragèrent et puis le soleil tapait vraiment fort. Duo avait mal à la tête et Shinrei avait plutôt chaud.

- J'ai soif, fit Shin en s'éloignant pour chercher l'ombre des palmiers.

Duo le rejoignit :

- Alors allons chercher de l'eau, on les retrouvera plus tard. Ils vont sûrement bien, puisque nous on s'en ait sortit.

- D'accord.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse forêt avec un pressentiment étrange, comme un malaise qui ne fit que s'intensifier avec leur avancée.

- Duo, je me sens pas très bien. Tu vas peut être me trouver chochotte mais cette forêt me fais froid dans le dos.

- Ah, moi aussi figure-toi, alors on est tous les deux chochottes...

Shin laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se rapprocher de Duo.

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un léger craquement leur parvint aux oreilles.

- C'était quoi ça, Duo ?

- Rien, avance.

Puis le craquement fut plus fort. Duo tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur, il arriva à contrôler ses jambes pour qu'elles continuent à avancer, alors que Shinrei s'était arrêté et regardait à l'arrière sans rien voir.

- Duo, attends moi !

- Ne traînes pas !

Au troisième craquement, plus fort encore, les nerfs de Duo lâchèrent :

- Cours !

Ils coururent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient, ils sentaient que leur vie en dépendait, ils le sentaient aussi fort que peut sentir un putois, comme un tiraillement dans l'estomac ou un vent glacial dans le dos.

Puis Shinrei trébucha soudainement. Duo s'arrêta et vint relever son ami, ou du moins essaya... Il fut statufié de voir la chose qu'ils fuyaient.

Énorme, de longues pattes avec des griffes acérées, une gueule pourvue de dents qui, à vue d'oeil, avaient l'air très tranchantes.

- D... Du... Duo... T'as déjà vu un crocodile aussi énorme ?

- J'en ai vu des gros mais là...

- Dis moi qu'il n'a pas faim...

- T'as vu ses dents ?

- T'as vu sa gueule ?

- Et si on courait ?

- Bonne idée, à trois...

Et ils avaient déjà détalé, et à leur trousse l'énorme crocodile qui malgré son poids courait plutôt vite !

- Comment il peut courir aussi vite avec toute la viande qu'il se trimballe ?! S'écria le blond.

- Ces bébêtes ont énormément de force dans les pattes figures-toi.

- Il veut de l'américain au déjeuner.

- T'es pas franchement drôle...

Shin rit tout de même mais pas très longtemps. Devant eux, deux autres spécimens de gros sac à main!

- Et on fait quoi ?!

- Je sais pas !

Paniqué, Duo ramassa une branche, Shin l'imita :

- Tu crois que ça va être suffisant ?

- Faudra bien, on a que ça.

Essayant de frapper l'animal devant lui, Duo en perdit sa branche qui fut tout simplement broyer dans les puissantes mâchoires du crocodile.

Shinrei frappa sur la tête de l'autre, mais le bois se brisa :

- Tu sais Duo, si on s'en sort, je t'achète la veste qui te plaît tant, tu sais celle à la boutique Billabong...

- Cool, mais je sens que je vais jamais la voir dans ma penderie, ni revoir ma penderie d'ailleurs...

Encerclés, ils se mirent dos à dos. Les animaux s'approchaient avec une lenteur extrême comme s'ils savouraient le fait de les avoir pris au piège.

- Je t'aime bien tu sais Shin.

- Ah ouais, moi aussi...

- C'est moi qui ai dit à Sharon que tu étais gay.

- Quoi pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes avec une garce comme elle. T'étais trop bien pour elle et puis t'es gay, maintenant, non ?

- J'en sais rien, je suis jamais sortit avec un mec... Enfin tu sais, c'est toi qui m'a convertit...

- Comment ça ?

- Ben c'est sur toi que j'ai flashé mais vu que tu intéressais mon frère, j'ai laissé tomber.

- Ah... Je crois que t'aurais pas dû me dire ça... Je vais te voir autrement là...

- De toute façon, on a quoi... deux minutes à vivre.

- Bon ben puisque c'est l'heure des confessions, tu sais que c'est en te voyant que je peux vous différencier ? Ta boucle d'oreille m'aide beaucoup. Sans elle, je ne sais pas qui est qui.

- Quand tu croyais que tes cheveux avaient raccourcis et que tout le monde te disait que non, en fait c'était vrai. C'est moi qui les avaient coupés sans faire exprès mais comme ils étaient toujours aussi long, personne sauf toi n'avait vu la différence.

-S'il n'y avait pas ce crocodile, ce serait moi qui t'aurais tué !

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je te le dis maintenant.

Duo ferma les yeux, attendant que la bête s'abatte sur lui, mais il se surprit à attendre trop longtemps. Peut-être que le croco attendait qu'il rouvre les yeux pour le bouffer ?

Il ouvrit donc les yeux et l'animal était juste devant lui, mais bizarrement il n'attaquait pas, immobile.

- Shin, il leur arrive quoi ?

Le blond qui avait aussi fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et tomba sur un regard ébène, pas celui de l'animal mais bien celui d'un homme.

Sur le coup il s'évanouit, extrêmement soulagé.

Sentant le corps de son ami s'effondrer, Duo se retourna et trouva le blond à terre, dans les vapes.

- Shin ? Shin !

Un mouvement derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement, mais la cause ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Levant les yeux, il se confronta à un regard très bleu, une couleur étrangement glacée et profonde.

- Vous serez pas pire que les crocos, hein ?

- Baka...

Sans un mot de plus, la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, retira sa lance de la tête de l'animal. Du sang coula dans les orbites de l'animal. Voilà la raison pour laquelle la bête ne bougeait plus, elle était morte.

Une troisième personne que Duo n'avait pas vu, fit de même. Grande et élancée, des cheveux châtains foncés faisant une mèche plutôt bizarre cachant un oeil qui devrait être émeraude comme celui visible.

Duo observa les trois personnes qui s'affairaient à éventrer les trois bêtes.

- Euh, vous faites quoi là ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, toujours occupé à retirer les tripes des corps.

- Je sens que je vais vomir...

L'homme au regard bleu se tourna vers lui :

- Réveille ton ami. Nous ne devons pas rester longtemps ici, d'autres vont venir, attirés par l'odeur du sang.

- C'est de votre faute, c'est vous qui les avez ouvert...

Duo crut d'abord l'avoir vexé, mais au lieu de ça, l'homme s'accroupit et dévoila un trou dans le jean du châtain et sous le tissu, une blessure.

- Oh... fit seulement Duo, qui s'en était même pas rendu compte. Shin ?

Le châtain secoua doucement le blond :

- Shin, réveille-toi.

- Bordel Shinrei réveille-toi !

Un gémissement, puis le blond ouvrit ses émeraudes quelque peu lentement.

- Vite !

Les deux amis sursautèrent et virent leur cauchemar du moment qui s'avançait en bande.

- Oulà, vite Shin, lève-toi ! Dépêches-toi je te dis !

Exaspéré Duo tira fortement le blond pour qu'il se lève et ne lâchant pas sa main il se mit à courir.

- Je hais les crocodiles, je hais les crocodiles. Quand je rentre, je jette tous les sacs en croco de ma mère, synthétiques ou pas.

- Encore faut-il qu'on puisse rentrer un jour, fit Shin qui avait grandement réveillé par la vision des crocodiles.

- Ben vas-y, joue les appâts pendant qu'on se sauve. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, ta mort pour notre vie.

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? Tu pèses plus lourd que moi.

- T'en sais quoi ?

- Shane est moi sommes jumeaux, tu crois peut être qu'on a des secrets ?

- Si vous vous taisiez un peu !

Duo et Shinrei purent entendre pour la première fois la voix de l'homme aux yeux ébènes, et seul Shinrei en resta muet.

- Quoi tu veux te joindre à nous peut-être ?

Leur course les mena en haut d'une falaise et en bas... la mer.

- Duo, c'était un plaisir de te connaître.

- Ah pourquoi tu restes là ?

- Ne vas pas me dire que tu vas sauter ?

- Si tu préfères te faire dévorer, à ta guise.

- Ouais ben, ni les croco ni les rochers ne m'enchantent tu vois...

Duo fut le premier à sauter en prenant son élan :

- C'est là que j'aimerai que Shane soit là !

- Tu sautes ou pas ?

Shin fixa longuement l'homme au regard ébène qui en passant était plutôt canon; il adorait les asiatiques et lui était vraiment pas mal.

- Après toi... fit Shin

Le chinois ne fut pas du même avis. Il saisit le main du blond et le tira puis sauta. Le reste ne fut qu'un cri effroyablement casse-oreilles surtout pour celui qui était juste à côté de lui.

Lorsque Duo entra en contact de l'eau, il fut agressé par la température très basse, aussi remonta t-il le plus vite possible et nagea jusqu'aux rochers. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se recevoir les autres dessus non plus.

A peine remonté, il fut éclaboussé par une grande gerbe d'eau qui avait fait taire le crieur.

Duo éclata de rire et se laissa choir sur un rocher, puis une nouvelle gerbe le mouilla ainsi que Shin et le chinois qui étaient remontés.

- Shin ?

- Hn ?

- Super le concerto.

- Ha ha !

A leur surprise, les trois inconnus partaient.

- Hey, attendez !

Ils se tournèrent :

- Euh, ben on fait on a fait naufrage et on cherche nos amis...

- On sait, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos amis, personne ne meurt durant l'arrivée ici. Ils sont peut-être sur une autre partie de l'île.

- L'île ? Je savais pas qu'il y avait des crocodiles aux Bahamas...

L'homme au regard bleu fixa Duo :

- Nous ne sommes pas aux Bahamas.

-On est où alors ?

- Cette île s'appelle Kohei, fit le gran brun à mèche bizarre, pour la première fois d'ailleurs.

- Ko, quoi ? Ca existe pas ça !

Shin était légèrement sceptique sur la santé mentale des trois hommes.

- Tu trouves que ce qui vient de se passer est un rêve ? refit le brun aux yeux bleus.

- Mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de cette île !

Duo commençait vaguement à trouver ce brun légèrement étrange, son regard sur lui lu nérait des frissons.

- Normal, il n'y a que ceux qui y vivent qui connaissent son existence.

- Vous ?

- Et vous maintenant.

- Mais on n'a jamais parlé de cette île, ils gardent le secret lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux ? questionna Shin.

- Ils ne rentrent jamais chez eux... répondit le chinois

- Quoi ? Ne vas pas me dire que cette île est tellement géniale que personne ne veut en partir. Et puis franchement, les crocodiles ça donne pas envie de rester !

Shin commençait à perdre patience, sa voix vibrait d'une légère intonation empreinte d'hystérie.

- On ne peux pas partir de Kohei.

- ... Comment ça, on ne peut pas ?

- On ne part pas des Bermudes.

Comme si on lui avait lancé un seau d'eau froide, Duo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Les Bermudes sont une légende, personne n'a pu prouver son existence.

- Oui parce qu'ils ont tous disparus.

Duo resta silencieux, essayant tant bien que mal d'encaisser la nouvelle.

- Duo ?

Le châtain tourna un regard vide vers le blond.

- Y' a sûrement un moyen de sortir, fit Shin, en se voulant rassurant. Si on dit que les Bermudes sont un légende, peut être que le fait qu'on ne puisse plus en sortir aussi et qu'on retournera à la maison.

- Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, ça fait douze ans qu'on est ici et en douze ans on n'a jamais trouvé le moindre indice pour pouvoir partir, mais c'est pas faute de vouloir.

Le silence de Duo inquiéta Shinrei :

- Hé, vois le bon côté des choses, sans tes parents t'es libre d'être avec Shane.

Duo lui dédia un regard noir :

- A la différence que Shane et moi, c'est fini !

- Ben... C'était juste pour voir si tu pouvais encore parler.

- Débile. (Se tournant vers le trois inconnus.) Vous alliez où ?

- On rentrait au village.

- Vous avez un village ?

- Hn.

- Et on peut venir avec vous ?

- Ce serait mieux, non ? A moins que vous ne vouliez mourir de froid ce soir.

Ils partirent donc et en chemin, Duo se rappela qu'il ne connaissait même pas les noms de leurs sauveurs.

- Euh, comment vous vous appelez ?

- Heero, fit l'homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns dans un délire total

Il était plus grand que Duo et Shinrei, d'ailleurs ils étaient tous les trois plus grands que Duo et Shinrei. Mais pour revenir au brun aux yeux bleus, des yeux légèrement bridés, une peau mate, sûrement le mixe d'un asiatique et d'une autre origine.

- Trowa, poursuivit l'homme aux yeux verts et à la coiffure quelque peu étrange, le deuxième mot depuis leur rencontre.

C'était le plus grand des trois, élancé avec une démarche souple et légère.

- Wufei, fit le chinois, ses yeux ébènes fixés sur Shinrei.

Ses cheveux qui, à leur rencontre étaient attachés en queue de cheval sévère, étaient à présent libérés et tombaient sur ses épaules, aussi noirs que ses yeux.

- Cool, ben lui c'est Shinrei et moi c'est Duo.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Shinrei ne le supporta pas longtemps.

- Vous êtes combien sur cette île ?

- Une centaine, peut être plus. Tous les jours il y a des naufrages.

C'était le chinois qui lui avait répondu, aussi le blond lui adressa un sourire.

- Vous avez dit que ça fait douze ans que vous êtes ici, vous aviez quel âge à votre arrivée ?

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? Fit soudainement Trowa.

- Ben ouais.

Heero prit la parole :

- Wufei et moi avions dix ans et Trowa douze.

Shinrei fit rapidement le calcul et faillit en tomber :

- Bordel, z'êtes âgés !

- Pourquoi tu as quel âge ? S'enquit le chinois.

- Moi ? Je viens d'avoir dix huit ans... Et Duo dix sept ans...

Duo soupira :

- T'es obligé de le dire. C'est à toi et seulement à toi qu'on a posé la question !

Duo n'appréciait pas grandement qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était le plus jeune, il était toujours le plus jeune, cela l'agaçait

- Ben quoi...

- Bref... C'est encore loin ?

- Vous êtes bientôt arrivés.

- Et vous ?

Heero ne répondit pas, prit une pierre et la lança dans un mur de lierre. Bizarrement celui fit un « bing » comme du fer.

Et le mur s'écarta doucement, avec un bruit de raclement contre la terre assez dérangeant, il laisse se dévoiler un village où grouillaient les activités.

- Ouah...

- Allez-y.

Le brun poussa les deux amis et attendit que le portail se referme :

- Mais et vous ? Demanda Duo.

Un seul sourire de Heero, assez enigmatique en plus, et le portail de lierre se ferma sur eux.

- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas entrés ?

- Je sais pas moi...

Ils se tournèrent et un homme âgé suivi de deux adolescent vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Tu crois que c'est qui ?

- Ben si c'est un village et vu son âge, c'est peut-être le chef...

**A suivre !**

Vala, vala !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bon première apparition du trio.

Héhé pourquoi ils sont pas entrés dans le village ? Vous le saurez plus tard !

Reviews !

Héhé, bisous et à bientôt !

Sham'


	3. La tribu Mana

**Auteur /** Tahitian Shaman

**Email /** tahitian - shaman (a) hotmail . com (sans les espaces)

**Source /** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer /** Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas. Les persos gravitant autour d'eux et n'appartenant pas à l'univers Gundam m'appartiennent, sauf autorisation de ma part, vous n'avez pas le droit d'y toucher. Sachez quand même que les noms des personnages ne sont pas soumis aux lois concernant les droits de l'auteur.

**Couple /** Sx2, Jx4

**Note /** C'est le début, alors me tuez pas pour le choix des couples, ce serait sympa, lol.

**Titre /** Les bermudes.

**Résumé /** Perdus sur une île perdue.

Merci à cex qui m'ont reviewés !!! J'a répondu à tout le monde je crois.

**Chapitre trois /** La tribu Mana

Duo se tint immobile souhaitant de tout son coeur que leur venue ne soit pas dérangeante pour les habitants de ce village. Quant à Shinrei, il avait reculé et s'était légèrement mis en retrait derrière Duo.

C'est le vieil homme qui parla en premier et qui leur adressa par la même occasion un sourire accueillant.

-Bonjour et bienvenue chez vous.

-Chez nous ? S'enquit Duo.

-Oui, ils ne vous ont pas mis au courant ?

-Qui ? Ceux qui nous ont amené ? A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas très bavards, répondit Shin.

Le vieil homme sourit plus encore :

-Ce sont des chasseurs, ils ont les idées un peu moroses à force de sang.

-Et vous qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi ils nous ont dit qu'on ne pouvait plus rentrer ?

-Je suis le sage de ce village, je m'appelle Tico et si vous ne pouvez plus rentrer c'est simplement parce que cette île ne veut pas que vous la quittiez.

Duo s'emporta plus par peur d'avoir trop compris que par incompréhension.

-Vous allez arrêter vos conneries de vieux et nous dire la vérité !

-C'est la vérité, prenez un bateau vous ne trouverez jamais le large, prenez un avion vous ne trouverez jamais le nord, essayez la nage et les requins se feront un plaisir de dîner avec vous.

Pour un vieil homme il avait un certain humour mais ce même humour ne passait pas avec Duo qui était énervé.

-N'importe quoi...

L'un des deux adolescents qui accompagnaient le vieil homme et qui se tenait à la droite de ce dernier finit par parler avec un léger accent anglais :

-C'est normal que vous réagissiez comme ça. Nous avons tous réagi comme vous mais comme nous, vous allez vous rendre compte que quoique vous fassiez votre volonté de partir ne sera jamais plus forte que la volonté de l'île de vous garder.

-Vous allez me dire que c'est l'île, un bout de caillou qui fait sa loi ici ?

L'autre adolescent tenta de parler à son tour mais le vieil homme l'arrêta doucement et sourit à nouveau à Duo :

-Nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler. Nous avons toute la vie à vrai dire... Kolia et Yulian vont vous trouvez un endroit pour dormir et en attendant je suppose que vous devez avoir faim.

-Je ne... hum !

-Tais-toi Duo, je meurs de faim, je meurs de soif alors mets ta légendaire méfiance en stand by !

Le châtain dédia un regard noir au blond puis finit par céder. C'est vrai qu'il avait faim et au moins ici il était en sécurité: pas de crocodile version godzilla et puis ils auraient pu tomber sur pire qu'un vieux légèrement illuminé...

Ils suivirent donc le sage, alors que les deux jeunes hommes partaient pour une direction différente.

Durant tout le trajet le vieil homme ne cessa de saluer tous les passants qu'il rencontrait avec cet habituel sourire chaleureux; il souriait tant que ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes pétillantes.

Duo aurait eu du mal à dire s'il avait les yeux noirs ou d'une autre couleur.

Les passants lui rendait amicalement ses salutations avec le même sourire chaleureux. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être si... enthousiaste rien qu'à l'idée de saluer une autre personne. Il ne comprenait pas l'entente parfaite qu'il y avait entre ce sage et tous ces gens.

Shinrei n'était pas du même avis. Certes il trouvait cela un peu exagéré mais plutôt amusant. Ici les gens n'étaient pas stressés par la vie urbaine, pas de pots d'échappement qui fument, pas de klaxon à vous tuer les oreilles, pas de gens pressés prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser s'ils bousculaient quelqu'un.

Ici, tout le monde souriait, ils n'étaient nullement pressés mais prenaient un réel plaisir à prendre leur temps, comme si vivre avait un autre sens pour eux.

Ils mangèrent à leur faim et même un peu plus, des fruits, des légumes, du poisson et étonnamment de l'alcool, du rhum pour être exact. Duo resta néanmoins sceptique mais ne dit rien.

-Nous avons perdu nos amis, nous aimerions les retrouver, prononça Shinrei entre deux bouchées de patates douces.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ils vont bien. Ils sont sûrement sur une autre partie de l'île, il y quelques Manas qui sont allés pêchés de l'autre côté de l'île, peut être trouveront-ils vos amis.

-Des Manas ? Intervint Duo.

-Notre tribu est celle des Manas; les habitants d'ici s'appellent comme cela.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

-Mana veut dire sagesse ou pouvoir dans la culture polynésienne. "Sagesse" car nous ne tuons pas, "pouvoir" parce que nous sommes les seuls hommes de cette île.

-Faux, il y a d'autres hommes.

-Vous voulez parler des chasseurs qui vous ont amené ? Ce ne sont pas des hommes, ce sont des bêtes au même titre que les animaux qu'ils chassent et qu'ils mangent. Ils sont très peu sur l'île et je vous conseille de ne pas traîner avec eux.

-Ils nous ont amenés jusqu'ici.

-Vous êtes arrivés sur nos terres donc vous êtes des nôtres.

Ce fut la première fois que Duo vit le vieil homme sans sourire, sans malice mais un regard sombre d'un incroyable bleu et l'air sérieux. Sur le coup Duo n'eut plus faim et se leva.

-Je suis fatigué.

Aussitôt le visage rayonnant du vieil homme revint comme-ci rien ne s'était passé la seconde d'avant :

-Bien sûr, vous voulez vous reposer ! Suivez moi, ils vous ont sûrement trouvé quelque chose !

Ils laissèrent l'homme âgé prendre les devants et le suivirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans ce qui serait, d'après les deux jeunes hommes, leur futur chez eux.

-C'est à nous ? S'enquit Shinrei.

Le jeune homme au léger accent anglais leur sourit :

-C'est endroit est à tous, tout est à tout le monde mais ce sera surtout à vous.

-Tu t'appelles ? Demanda Shinrei

-Kolia.

-C'est pas anglais Kolia, fit brusquement Duo, qui le voyait venir comme un troupeau d'éléphant.

Kolia était brun avec des yeux d'un gris orage entouré par des cils très noirs faisant ressortir leur couleur.

Il était de la même taille que Duo, soit un mètre soixante dix-huit, probablement du même âge, mais une carrure plus fine, presque androgyne. Il ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton sec de Duo.

-Non, c'est russe. Mon père est russe et ma mère anglaise; j'ai vécu en Angleterre.

-D'après ton accent on aurait pu deviner.

Shinrei se disait que Kolia avait un beau sourire et puis il se rappela le chinois qui l'avait tiré de force pour sauter du haut d'une falaise. Il avait été immédiatement séduit par l'asiatique, seulement il avait appris par Tico que ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait fréquenter. Il trouvait ça dommage mais en voyant Kolia il se disait aussi qu'il n'était pas exclusivement asiatique, les anglais à tendances russes n'étaient pas mal non plus. Surtout celui-là.

Duo lui ne chercha pas à savoir ce que faisait Shinrei d'autant qu'il avait nettement vu le regard de ce faux anglais sur son ami alors il préférait ne pas tenir la chandelle.

La maison qu'on leur avait donné était modeste: deux chambres, une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon et une salle de bain. Il avait crut comprendre que tout le monde faisait la cuisine pour tout le monde et que tout le monde dînait avec tout le monde sur la place du village. Chouette...

Il alla dans la pièce la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée et découvrit une jeune fille s'affairant à mettre des draps.

-Euh, excusez moi ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement :

-Oh, désolée je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Hilde et Tico m'a chargé de faire un peu le ménage avant que vous n'arriviez. J'ai presque fini, si tu peux attendre quelques minutes.

-D'accord...

Il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et observa cette fille, qui, s'il n'était pas gay, lui aurait fortement plu. Elle était plutôt petite, peut être dans le mètre soixante cinq, mince avec des habits enserrant souplement son corps et avec ça c'était clair qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ses attributs... féminins.

Elle avait les cheveux coupés courts, noirs aux reflets bleutés et des yeux aussi bleus que cet homme qu'il avait vu dans la forêt et qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Il repensa à lui. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Shane, il ne regardait plus les autres hommes. Shane était trop jaloux pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'essayer et aujourd'hui il avait regardé cet homme, qui lui avait plu d'ailleurs, après coup bien sûr, mais qui lui avait plu quand même. Son regard bleu l'avait totalement dominé, enveloppé et il avait adoré ça.

Il s'en fichait de savoir ce que ce vieux schnoque pensait d'eux, il s'en fichait royalement, ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait revoir ce brun aux yeux de glace.

-C'est bon j'ai fini !

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées et fixa Hilde puis sourit :

-Merci, je suis fatigué.

-Alors je vais te laisser.

Elle commença à sortir puis revint sur ses pas :

-Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

-Duo.

-C'est un surnom ou bien ton prénom ?

-Ce sont les initiales de mes prénoms, Dorian Urban Olys.

-Wow ! En tout cas c'est original !

Un peu que c'était original! Il détestait ses prénoms alors il s'était crée ce surnom que tout le monde avait adopté.

-Oui si on veut.

-A plus tard !

-Hm...

Lorsqu'elle fut partit, Duo se laissa tomber sur le lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête. Il pensa qu'il aimerait vraiment revoir Heero et puis s'endormit.

§§§

-Duo. Duo, réveille-toi !

Un gémissement plus tard et le châtain ouvrit un oeil, quelque peu amorphe.

-Quoi ?

-Viens, on va déjeuner !

-On a déjeuner y a pas longtemps !

Shinrei éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit :

-J'ai le regret de te dire que tu as dormi tout l'après-midi d'hier et toute la matinée d'aujourd'hui, tu étais impossible à réveiller jusqu'à maintenant.

Et effectivement Duo ressentit les effets d'un trop long sommeil: il avait mal partout et se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'avant de s'endormir.

-Il fallait quand même que tu finisses par te lever ne serait-ce que pour manger.

Duo sentit une odeur bizarre et plissa le nez :

-Tu sens mauvais...

Le blond rit et tira les couvertures :

-J'ai été pêché avec Kolia, c'était génial, mais c'est vrai que le poisson ça sent pas bon... Allez debout !

Un dernier gémissement exaspéré et Duo se leva puis fit craquer avec une joie non contenue les os de son dos et de sa nuque.

-Raahh, ça fait du bien...

En chemin, Duo décida de parler à Shinrei de Kolia :

-Il te plaît ?

-Qui ?

-La fausse anglaise.

-Duo, t'es pas gentil... Et oui il me plaît. Pourquoi, tu ne l'aime pas ?

-C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que je le connais pas et que toi et t'as tendance à faire confiance à n'importe qui, ça m'énerve !

-Tu sais ce qui m'énerve à moi ? Que tu sois si méfiant envers des personnes qui nous aide, tu devrais les remercier !

-Oh ben va les voir tes personnes qui nous aide, moi je vais voir ailleurs.

Duo planta son ami et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du camp. Il avait été étonné qu'un seul côté soit barricadé, le côté de la forêt, mais c'était sûrement à cause des crocodiles.

Il se dirigea donc vers la plage et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Il n'aurait espéré mieux comme endroit pour être tranquille sauf bien sûr l'arrivée d'un intrus.

-Salut.

Duo reconnaissait cette personne, il était avec Kolia lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, un châtain aux yeux dorés.

-Yulian.

-Duo...

-Tu sais le déjeuner est servi.

-Pas faim.

-...

Un long silence s'installa entre eux que Duo ne prit absolument pas la peine de briser; il voulait que Yulian s'en aille.

-Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ?

Il soupira et haussa les épaules. Yulian se leva alors et lui tendit la main :

-Viens, c'est par là.

Hésitant, Duo finit quand même par prendre la main de Yulian et le suivre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer ?

-Tu verras.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Duo interrogea Yulian.

-Dis, tu connais bien Kolia ?

-Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Il semble attiré par Shinrei.

-C'est le cas et c'est réciproque à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Oui...

-Ca te plaît pas trop.

-Je n'ai pas confiance.

-J'ai vu ça aussi.

-Sans blague...

-Jaloux ?

_« Jaloux, moi ? De Kolia ? Cette fausse anglaise ? Faut pas déconner là ! »_

Décidément ce Yulian le faisait royalement chier...

Ils arrivèrent devant un amoncellement de rochers ayant dévalé du haut de la montagne.

-A partir d'ici nous ne sommes plus dans les limites du camp, mais nous sommes toujours sur le territoire des Manas.

-Et où on va ?

-De l'autre côté.

Ils montèrent les rochers en prenant garde à ne pas glisser et arrivèrent de l'autre côté, avec pratiquement la même plage.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

-Nous étions Kolia et moi en jet en partance pour Porto Rico pour rejoindre nos parents et puis brusquement une tempête s'est déclenchée sans signe avant-coureur et l'avion est tombé en panne alors que nous avions fait le plein, les boussoles étaient devenues folles, et l'avion perdait de l'altitude et finit par tomber à la mer. En moins de deux minutes, il avait disparu au fond de l'eau et nous étions secoués par la mer qui pourtant se calma très vite.

-Depuis quand vous êtes ici ?

-Si j'ai bien compté, ça fait deux ans.

-Et le pilote du jet ?

-Mort.

-Mort ?! Mais je croyais...

-D'une attaque de requin deux semaines après notre arrivée.

-Ah... Y'a des requins ?

-Bien sûr, il y a des requins partout.

-Ah, tu ne m'encourages pas à aller me baigner, tu sais ça.

-Il y des endroits sur l'île où ils sont moins fréquents.

Et Yulian s'arrêta et regarda la mer. Il retira son t-shirt et s'avança dans l'eau.

-Yulian ?

-Viens, ce que j'ai à te montrer est dans l'eau.

-Vraiment ? Fit Duo un peu sceptique.

-Viens, cette partie de l'île n'est pas réputé pour ses apparitions de mangeur d'homme...

Duo céda et retira son t-shirt également :

-Même si c'est ici que c'est fait dévorer notre pilote.

Le châtain qui avait alors un pied dans l'eau s'arrêta nettement et foudroya le nageur qui riait aux éclats.

-Je plaisantais Duo.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

-D'accord allez viens, je ne le ferais plus.

Maugréant il rejoignit Yulian qui a son grand dam s'éloignait du bord et Duo le suivit.

-Pourquoi tu vas si loin ?!

-Tu sais nager, non ?

-Mais attends moi au moins !

Et puis il arriva un moment où ils n'eurent plus pieds.

-Je me demande ce que tu peux bien me montrer au milieu de...

Duo acheva soudainement sa phrase pour regarder avec horreur l'aileron qui s'approchait :

-Yu... Yulian y a... euh, y a...

Yulian sourit et lorsqu'il se tourna l'animal sauta hors de l'eau dans un cri aigu.

Affreusement paniqué l'instant d'avant, Duo faillit noyé Yulian en lui gardant la tête sous l'eau.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'envoyer manger le corail !

Malgré avoir frôlé la noyade Yulian éclata d'un rire qui fut communicatif à Duo et aux dauphins.

-Désolé Duo, mais c'était vraiment trop marrant, tu aurais du voir ta tête !

-Tu veux boire encore la tasse ?

-Non, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Au fait, je te présente Lilia et Kylar.

Duo se laissa attendrir par les deux animaux qui lui tournaient autour.

Il avait toujours eu envie de voir des dauphins de près et aujourd'hui il jouait avec, c'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré.

-Ils sont très joueurs mais un peu jaloux.

-Vraiment ?

Yulian sourit doucement.Duo l'écoutait à peine; il était plus captivé par les dauphins que par ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire.

-C'est une espèce de dauphin sauvage; comment t'as réussi à les apprivoiser ? S'enquit Duo en reprenant conscience que Yulian était toujours là.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Ils sont venus tout seuls à moi, mais à mon avis quelqu'un a dû passer avant moi, parce qu'ils avaient déjà l'air de connaître l'homme.

-Ils sont beaux...

-Oui, ils ont déjà donné un petit mais il avait peur de moi alors il y eut un temps où Lilia ne venait plus ici, elle restait au large. Seul Kylar venait lorsque je l'appelais et puis un jour elle est revenue sans son petit. Je suppose qu'il a préféré rester avec la bande qui passe parfois au large.

-Tu fais peur à voir de toute façon...

-Haha, tu m'en veux encore, avoue.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non !

-Alors si je fais ça, tu ne m'en voudras pas.

-Faire qu...

Agréablement surpris Duo se laissa aller au baiser et y répondit même avec la même intensité.

A suivre...

Ouais je sais pas très intéressant comme chapitre mais je plante le décor et puis Duo embrasse qui il veut...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le HeeroXDuo n'est pas compromis pour autant, enfin vous verrez.

Reviews !

Bisous à tous !

Sham'


	4. Divergence

**Auteur /** Tahitian Shaman Girly

**Email /** / Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer /** Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

**Couple /** Jx4 ?, 2xY ?, SxK ?

**Note /** Retour du trio (mais pas très présent) et de certains personnages du début de la fic et puis apparition d'autres.

**Note 2 :** Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés une petite review Réponse à l'anonyme :

**Elise ;** Il est là Quatre t'inquiète pas Bonne lecture et bisous !

**Titre /** Les bermudes.

**Résumé /** Perdus sur une île perdue.

**Chapitre quatre /** Divergence

Duo se leva avant Shinrei et décida d'aller aider à préparer le déjeuner; ça allait lui occuper les idées.

Il avait été informé par Kolia, qui ne quittait plus Shinrei maintenant, que s'il le désirait il pouvait aider à préparer les repas. Il fallait juste qu'il se lève assez tôt pour aller chercher les ingrédients et vu que le soleil montrait à peine ses rayons, il jugeait qu'il était assez tôt.

Il traversa le village, passant devant des maisons où les lumières s'allumaient à peine. Certaines restaient plongées dans le noir.

-Duo !

L'interpellé ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'appelait et qui venait à lui au petit trot.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

-Je n'ai plus sommeil.

-Mais tout le monde dort, sauf ceux qui préparent le petit-déjeuner.

-Et toi t'es debout, non ?

-Ben je vais les aider...

-Moi aussi.

-Ah...

Yulian regarda Duo légèrement peiné :

-Je suis désolé Duo... Pour hier...

-Ouais, moi aussi.

-Je n'aurais pas du faire ça...

-Oui je crois aussi !

-J'en avais envie.

Duo rougit légèrement mais essaya de le cacher.

-Ecoute...

-Non toi écoute ! Tu m'as embrassé, tu t'es rétracté, point ! Maintenant si on changeait de sujet.

-Bien... murmura doucement Yulian. Ca se passe chez Tico; c'est là-bas que se font les repas.

-D'accord.

Ils ne parlèrent plus du baiser mais la tension et la gêne était toujours présentes, ce qui accrut lorsque Tico les envoya chercher des fruits dans les hauteurs.

-Revenez vite ! Avait dit le vieil homme avec son éternel sourire.

Ils partirent à six et puis se séparèrent en trois groupe de deux. Duo alla bien sûr avec Yulian. Il était le seul qu'il connaissait à part Hilde mais elle le regardait de façon trop suggestive et il n'était pas d'humeur.

-On ne va pas par là; c'est le terrain de chasse des _Mo'o _1

-Mo'o ?

-T'as dû faire leur connaissance en arrivant ici, non ?

-Les crocodiles géants ?

-Hn.

-Comment ils ont fait pour être aussi gros ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tico dit qu'ils étaient déjà là avant l'arrivée du premier homme sur cette île.

-Et comment ils seraient apparus ? Par l'opération du saint esprit ? 2

Yulian soupira :

-Duo, je n'en sais rien; je suis arrivé ici il y a deux ans !

-Dis tout de suite que je t'agaces.

Duo changea soudainement de direction, surprenant son compagnon de route :

-Où tu vas ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ?!

-Rien !

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu bien faire pour te fâcher. C'était pas intentionnel !

-T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui aurait dû aller avec Hilde.

Rapidement Yulian perdit la trace de Duo et s'en rendant compte, il soupira fortement :

-Bravo... T'es le meilleur... Duo ! ... Je suis désolé, bordel ! Pourquoi t'es aussi succeptible ?

Il soupira encore une fois mais réprima le soupir qui lui venait. Il avait entendu quelque chose de suspect.

Il sentait nettement une présence et se mit sur ses gardes. Les Mo'o ne venaient pas dans les hauteurs même s'ils avaient la force de gravir les pentes, ils étaient trop lourds et donc ralentis. Cela demandait trop d'effort seulement pour un gibier qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr d'attraper et qui était à son avantage dans les pentes.

Mais si ce n'était pas les Mo'o...

-Duo ? ... Duo, c'est toi ? ... Du... HUM !!

Duo marcha plusieurs minutes et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il commença à regretter de s'être éloigné de Yulian. Il ne reconnaissait rien, même pas l'endroit par lequel il était venu.

Tout était très haut, des arbres aussi grands que les buildings et leur tronc faisant bien dix fois celui de Duo et tout semblait se ressembler tout en étant différent.

-Merde...

La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il était redescendu, le sol sous ses pieds n'était plus en pente.

Ce qui lui rappela que Yulian avait indiqué que c'était le territoire des Mo'o.

Il paniqua mais tenta de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas où il faut aller, je ne sais pas où est Yulian, mais je sais à quel point ma stupidité n'a pas de bornes... YULIAN !!!

A son cri, il y eut un mouvement brusque à sa droite et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

-Bravo Duo, t'aurais pu rester en vie si t'avais pas réveillé le gentil lézard...

Il était plus gros que la bande qui les avait attaqués hier avec un regard encore plus affamé et les dents aussi pointues que son appétit.

-T'es obèse, toi...

La masse fit un pas pour trainer son immense corps pourvu d'une épaisse peau verte et à vue d'oeil, surement très dure.

-T'as faim ? Avec toute la graisse que tu te trimballes ?

Duo fit un pas un arrière totalement synchrone avec le monstre.

-Tu sais, je suis pas comestible et puis je risque de te donner des crampes d'estomac avec mon sale caractère, ça influence ma viande.

Le moko finit par soulever son corps avec ses puissantes pattes arquées et notre ami vit clairement l'énorme queue remuer d'un mouvement puissant et énervé.

-On fait la course ?

S'ensuivit une course effrénée pour la vie. Duo refusait de regarder derrière pour voir si l'animal le suivait ou s'il était près à l'attrapper; ça le ferait encore plus paniqué et il préférait mourir sans voir les dents de son assassin.

Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps il devait courir à en perdre haleine. Il savait néanmoins que s'il ne trouvait pas une solution très vite, il allait se fatiguer et finir indéniablement dans le ventre du moko.

Monter aux arbres lui était impossible, il n'y avait aucun appui et puis de toute façon il n'aurait pas eu le temps de monter car un petit coup d'oeil, malgré ses résolutions, lui assura que la bête était trop près pour quelques tentatives.

Et son salut se présenta soudainement devant lui à quelques mètres: une montée vers les hauteurs !

Il ammorca son avancée mais dut se rattraper. Il était fatigué et ses jambes tremblaient.

-Non, c'est pas le moment de flancher, tu vas pas crever ici !

L'énergie du désespoir faisait des miracles parfois et bientôt il s'aida des arbres comme appui.

A bonne distance il s'arrêta et repris son souffle et même pour s'asseoir un peu.

C'était fini... ou presque.

Un coup d'oeil plus bas et le sort ou plutôt la faim amena au résultat que ce n'était pas fini. L'animal montait petit à petit comme Duo l'avait fait, en callant ses grosses pattes sur les arbres, son incroyable force lui permit la traction de son corps entier, aidée des pattes arrières.

-C'est pas vrai !

Dans un mouvement raté en tentant de se relever, Duo glissa et tomba durement sur les fesses mais son cauchemar ne fut pas terminé car il dévala la pente qu'il avait durement gravit.

Tout se passa très vite, tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de tout suite comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et lorsque le rythme s'arrêta et par la même occasion, sa chute, il se retrouva à quelques mètres de la bête prisonnière de lourdes cordes et se débattant comme un diable.

Avec une vue plus éloignée, Duo vit des hommes, au moins une vingtaine, qui tentaient de maîtriser la bête.

Et lorsque la surprise fut passée, il se demanda qu'est ce qui l'avait arrêté et se rendit compte que lui aussi était prisonnier d'une corde.

-Duo !

Cette voix lui était étrangement familière, pas entendue depuis deux jours... Il en oublia ceux qui le libérait et lorsque ses entraves furent enlévées il courut vers son meilleur ami pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Quatre, j'ai tellement eu peur de ne plus te revoir !

-Pas moi, je savais que tu allais bien.

-Comment ?

Le blond s'écarta de lui et désigna un brun aux yeux bleus qu'il avait tant envie de revoir.

-Heero, murmura Duo en souriant doucement.

Un sourire qui lui fut rendu et Duo se retourna vers Quatre, le prit une fois encore dans ses bras et sourit :

-Et... tu es tout seul ?

-Non, il y a Jake.

-Shane ?

Le blond fit un sourire désolé :

-Il n'était pas avec nous lorsqu'on nous a trouvé. Shinrei ?

-Oh lui il va bien... Plus que bien, même, doit roucouler avec Kolia.

-Kolia ?

-Ouais, je te raconterais. Mais où est Jake ?

-En bas.

Duo suivit le regard de Quatre et découvrit leur roux national aidant à mobiliser le mo'o.

-Eh bé, il perd pas son temps, il s'est déjà intégré.

-Oui...

Un nouvel arrivant sourit à Duo.

-Yulian, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je les ai suivit. Ils traquaient le mo'o qui te chassait et en l'amenant ici tu leur a facilité la tâche.

-Chouette... J'aurai pu mourir, que ça ne vous aurait fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Sois pas bête.

Duo lui dédia un regard noir qui changea vite en incompréhension et en surprise.

Un homme plus grand que Yulian et probablement plus âgé, brun aux reflets rouges, vint à ses côtés et lui enserra la taille d'un bras.

Lorsqu'il comprit, Duo en fut dégouté et fixa Yulian d'un regard de reproche et retourna à Quatre :

-Qu'allez vous faire de l'animal ?

-Ben ils vont le dépecer.

-... Pour le manger ?

-Pour quoi faire d'autre sinon ?

-T'étais pas végétarien aux dernières nouvelles ?

-Si... Je le suis toujours, je n'en mange pas d'autant que je sais qu'il mange des hommes.

-Eh ben tu serais le bienvenue chez les fous où je suis tombé...

Quatre rit et sursauta lorsque retentit le dernier cri du mo'o.

-Ils l'ont tué... murmura le blond.

-Eh ben tant mieux !

-Trowa m'a dit qu'il cherchait à tuer celui là depuis des semaines sans succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui; il était plus malin et intelligent que les autres, il sait detourner les pièges et il a tué plusieurs hommes.

-Ne vas pas me dire que t'as de la compassion pour cette chose ?!

-Ben tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se nourir.

-Même si c'est moi qui doit passer au dîner ?

-C'était ton destin...

Quatre sourit montrant à son meilleur ami qu'il plaisantait mais celui-ci partait déjà vers les chasseurs qui renversaient l'animal sur le dos.

-Hey, Duo attends moi !

Ils se rapprochèrent mais restèrent à bonne distance, de façon à pouvoir voir sans courir aucun danger s'il en avait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux voir ?

-Voir cette chose morte.

-Ben tu la vois là, plus mort tu peux pas faire alors on peut remonter ?

Duo hocha la tête en signe négatif et regarda les autres s'affairer à ouvrir le ventre du mo'o, mais la fascination qui avait naquit fut vite remplacée par l'horreur.

Deux d'entre eux venaient de plonger les mains dans l'orifice sanglant et en sortaient les boyaux, mais ce n'était pas le plus ragoûtant. Il y avait pire...

Comme voir un bras humain couler en même temps que les liquides de l'estomac dès la crevaison dudit organe. Le bras avait une pâle figure, la peau pelait à cause de l'acide gastrique et vu son état on pouvait dire que la bestiole avait mangé la personne qui allait avec le bras il y a quelque heures.

Ecoeurés, aussi bien Duo que Quatre ils se sentirent soudainement très nauséeux avec un goût progressif de bile dans la bouche.

-Je crois que je vais dégueuler... lâcha Quatre et courut aussi loin qu'il put avant... d'agir...

Le châtain ne supporta pas le doux son d'une personne qui rejette son déjeuner et fit ce qu'il pu pour rejoindre Quatre.

Vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis presque douze heures, ce fut vite terminé mais le dégoût persista.

-Je vais rentrer, fit Duo en se relevant sans même attendre la réponse de Quatre.

-Attends Duo !

-Non, j'attends pas. Je reste pas plus d'une seconde ici, sinon je crois que je vais m'y remettre.

-Duo, attends !

Il s'arrêta; le ton et le son de la voix étaient différents. Il se tourna et vit Yulian le rejoindre.

-Les autres nous proposent de rester avec eux, et comme on n'a pas déjeuné ce matin, je me disais que tu devais avoir faim.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Je viens de voir sortir un bras du ventre de cette chose, tu crois que j'ai envie de déjeuner à l'heure qu'il est ?!

-Ils ne mangent pas que de la viande, sinon comment tu crois que Quatre se serait nourri ?

-...

Quatre lui fit un regard suppliant auquel il ne disait jamais "non" puis soupira :

-Okay... Mais Tico ?

-Lui ne s'inquiète pas pour nous alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.

Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit, avec Yulian et Quatre, le trio qui les avaient sauvé hier. Le brun prit la parole :

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, on part devant.

Yulian sourit à Duo, auquel celui-ci ne répondit pas et ignora royalement.

Durant plusieurs minutes Duo n'adressa pas la parole à Yulian se contentant de parler à Quatre et quelques fois au trio.

-T'as essayé de retrouver Shane ?

-A vrai dire non. Le village est en plein coeur de la forêt et du territoire des Mo'o. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir seul et ils ont une règle qui est de sortir à trois personnes ou plus mais jamais moins. J'avais Jake, mais sauf pour chasser, ils ne sortent pas du village.

-Au moins, t'avais une raison, toi... Moi j'ai rien fait... L'espèce d'illuminé qui s'est donné le titre du sage du village et son optimisme au béton armé m'ont énervé et du coup tout autour de moi m'énervait, même Shinrei et son bégin pour Kolia, alors j'ai rien fait, absolument rien...

-Ah oui raconte moi ! C'est qui ?

-Un anglais paraît-il...

-Il est comment ?

-Brun, yeux gris, absolument pas son type, mais absolument attiré quand même...

Quatre rit et s'approcha un peu plus de Duo :

-Et Yulian ?

Surpris, Duo sursauta et jeta un regard à Yulian qui ne les regardait pas heureusement. En voyant que Duo l'ignorait il avait rejoint son petit-ami.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui, toi ?

-Ben parce que j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Y'a rien du tout !

-Tant de conviction ne peut être que fictif.

Le châtain s'arrêta et tira son ami par la manche. Il voulait mettre une bonne distance entre eux et les autres pour qu'aucun d'eux n'entende et surtout pas Yulian.

-Yulian m'a embrassé...

-... Mais il a...

-Un petit ami, oui je sais !

-Et tu as répondu ?

-Ben oui j'ai répondu, mais c'était sans savoir que juste après il allait me jeter sans me donner d'explication ! Et j'ai eu mon explication aujourd'hui même et en la présence de son petit ami !

-Mais tu es attiré par lui ?

-Non... Oui... Rahhh je sais pas !!!

Le soudain éclat de Duo fit retourner ceux de devant.

Il soupira :

-De toute façon, c'est pas Yulian que je veux.

Il alla à la rencontre des autres pour se mettre à la droite de Heero et adressa un dernier regard significatif au blond.

C'était facile à comprendre et même flagrant.

Heero.

Mais Shane ?

A suivre...

1 Crocodile en tahitien, enfin ça veut plutôt dire lézard mais c'est un lézard, le crocodile... Pour ceux que ça intéresse de savoir comment se dit crocodile en tahitien c'est _mo'o taehae. _Parfois je vais utiliser moko pour les désigner, c'est la même chose, même si c'est pas vraiment du tahitien...

2 C'est de l'ironie bien sur.


	5. Convergence

**Auteur /** Tahitian Shaman

**Email /** / Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer /** Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Bandai et Cie. Par contre, sont à moi, tous les personnages qui les entourent, aussi bien Shane, que Shinrei et tous les autres qui vont venir droit de mon imagination.

**Couple /** 4+3,TxY, K+S+K, 5+S, 1+2

**Note /** Forte présence de Heero

**Titre /** Les bermudes.

**Résumé /** Perdus sur une île perdue.

**Chapitre cinq /** Convergence

-C'est ici.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et resta bouche bée devant la structure de ce qu'il avait osé appeler village.

C'était loin d'être un simple village. C'était digne d'Alcatraz, une réelle forteresse, de gigantesques remparts en bois massif liés par des grosses cordes faites d'écorces.

-Waow... Je comprends mieux lorsque tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir Quatre.

Un sifflement à sa droite et il entendit derrière la grande muraille des cris d'hommes s'affairant à l'ouverture des lourdes portes.

Elles s'ouvrirent lentement, avec un grincement sourd, raclant le sol et demandant l'effort soutenu de plusieurs hommes.

Duo suivit Heero, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination les constructions habiles. Contrairement au village des Manas, ici tout était en hauteur, construit dans les arbres avec double précaution et double renforcement, mais rien n'enlevait à l'esthétique. Cela donnait un aspect « peuple de la forêt », tribal et sauvage.

Le camp était gigantesque et s'étendait à des kilomètres.

Il pouvait aujourd'hui démentir Tico lorsqu'il disait qu'ils étaient très peu. Ils n'étaient pas très peu, ils étaient toute une civilisation.

Des hommes s'affairaient à leurs armes, des femmes parlaient entre elles, des enfants couraient un peu partout.

Ancré dans sa contemplation, il ne s'aperçut pas que le groupe s'était arrêté et fonça droit dans le dos de Heero :

-Aouch !

-Regarde devant toi, tu auras tout le temps d'admirer après.

Il se massa le nez et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Après quoi ?

-Viens.

Le trio les mena jusqu'au plus grand arbre où, dans ses branches, avait été construite logiquement la plus grande des cabanes.

-Monte.

Des bois taillés avaient été fixés à l'arbre pour faire une espèce d'échelle.

-... Euh... Après toi...

Heero haussa un sourcil et Duo lui fit un sourire innocent. Le brun monta sans commentaire.

Puis il laissa monter Trowa, Wufei et Yulian. Quatre était resté à terre, derrière Duo.

-Je suis obligé de monter ?

-Tu vas voir le père de Heero.

-Déjà? On sort même pas encore ensemble...

Quatre sourit :

-C'est le chef.

-Ah chouette... Bon, quand faut y aller...

Les deux amis montèrent non sans mal et parvinrent à bout de souffle à se hisser sur le plancher accueillant et stable de la « maison » .

-Tu sais quoi Quatre ?

-Ouais, on fait pas assez de sport.

Duo éclata de rire suivit de Quatre :

-Pourquoi tout est en hauteur ?

-Les moko, répondit laconiquement Wufei.

-Ben et les remparts c'est pour les mouches ?

-Un lézard comme tu en as rencontré tout à l'heure a assez de force s'il le veut pour défoncer la barrière. Elle n'est pas assez solide, elle est juste là pour retenir les moko le temps que tout le monde puisse se réfugier dans les arbres, informa Heero sans quitter Duo des yeux.

-Et vous reconstruisez tout après ? S'enquit Duo, feignant de ne pas s'apercevoir du regard insistant du brun.

-Hn.

Trowa qui avait disparu à l'intérieur de la cabane ressortit en écartant les lamelles du rideau de tissu pendant à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Heero, fit-il simplement.

-Duo, fit de même le brun.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Odin a besoin de savoir qui tu es dans le cas où tu voudrais intégrer le clan, fit Trowa

-...

Duo tourna un regard vers Quatre qui lui sourit :

-Euh... Sans vouloir vous vexer mais je ne tiens pas franchement à intégrer votre clan. Je ne tiens pas à vivre perpétuellement sur mes gardes à cause des moko.

-On ne craint rien en haut des arbres, assura Wufei.

-De toute façon, il faut tu ailles le voir quand même, lança Trowa.

-... D'accord.

Duo marcha sur les pas de Heero et pénétra dans l'antre du chef. C'était une pièce qui faisait toute la maison, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, les accessoires et les meubles fait de matériaux naturels. Parfois ils étaient tout simplement faits d'un tronc de l'arbre qui passait par la maison.

Un homme était assis dans un hamac, des lunettes carrés aux côtés doux. Il était apparemment plongé dans une lecture passionnante.

-P'pa...

-Hn ? ... Ah, Heero ! Et... tu es sûrement Duo ?

L'homme se leva, grand au moins le mètre quatre-vingt dix, des cheveux noirs de jais noués en queue de cheval lâche et derrière les lunettes, des yeux très noirs, plus encore avec l'ombre de la pièce. La même intensité et froideur que ceux de son fils.

Un visage finement marqué par le temps et une certaine prestance qui émanait de lui et qui impressionnait Duo.

-... Oui...

-Mais dis moi... Tu es jeune.

-Euh... J'ai dix sept ans...

-En effet, très jeune. ... Trowa m'a parlé de l'aide que tu leur as apporté, même si c'était involontaire. Je t'en remercie. A cause de lui plusieurs de mes amis ont été emportés et on a dû reconstruire plusieurs fois cette foutue barrière...

Duo se retint de rire et sourit doucement. Aussi bien le fils était calme voir presque stoïque, le père était souriant et très porté sur les mimiques faciales et les gestes démonstratifs qui amusaient beaucoup Duo.

Le sourire de Duo fit agrandir celui de l'homme qui ferma son livre d'un claquement et retira ses lunettes.

-Mais excuse moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Odin, je suis le chef du clan et le père de Heero.

Duo ne sût pourquoi mais il rougit à l'évocation du brun. Il avait presque oublié sa présence mais il était bien là, il s'était mit juste un peu en retrait par rapport à Duo lorsque son père avait engagé la conversation.

Sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'en rendre compte et s'en empêcher, il chercha le regard de Heero mais détourna aussitôt le sien après avoir croisé le cobalt intense, pour revenir à Odin qui souriait toujours mais plus malicieusement.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais arrivé chez les Manas.

-Oui ce sont Heero, Trowa et Wufei qui nous ont trouvés et ils nous ont amenés chez eux.

-Ils ont bien faits, ils ne pouvaient pas vous assumer, ils étaient en pleine chasse.

-Cool...

-Mais dis moi comment va Tico ?

-... Vous le connaissez ?

-Bien sûr.

-Il est...

-Bizarre ?

-Illuminé serait le mot juste mais si vous préférez...

Odin rit doucement :

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu fou, mais pas très dangereux, c'est un optimiste convaincu.

-Bien sûr...

Odin le fixa longuement en silence. Duo se sentit rougir :

-Tu dois être fatigué après ta course folle, veux-tu te reposer avant de rentrer ? Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux.

Duo était sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une question de repos. Le chef lui demandait dans son regard de rester tout court.

-Euh... J'ai un ami qui risque de s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas.

-Eh bien, je pense que ton ami aimerait aussi revoir Quatre.

-Il y a une problème à ce qu'il reste ici ?

-J'ai bien peur que Quatre ne sache pas se défendre s'il venait à tomber sur un moko. Chez Tico il serait plus en sécurité. De plus il retrouvera lui aussi son ami.

Duo garda le silence. Il n'était pas très d'accord avec les propos du chef mais n'osa pas le contredire. Quatre était le plus sportif d'entre eux malgré son apparence fragile et angélique. Il ne comptait plus les fois ou il s'était fait battre à plate couture en course ou en tiré de corde par ce faux ange qui était en fait un démon né dans le mauvais corps.

-Oui, si j'arrive à décoller Kolia de la fausse anglaise... marmonna Duo plus pour lui même que pour Odin.

-Je suis amusé de voir que Wufei et toi avez le même point de vue sur ce pauvre Kolia...

-... Au moins un, avec qui je suis sûr de m'entendre ! Mais vous connaissez Kolia ?

-Bien sûr, tout le monde se connaît ici. Il y a peut être des règles qui empêchent une tribu d'aller sur le territoire d'une autre tribu, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'avant d'arriver ici certains se connaissaient déjà. Comme Kolia qui est rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de ma fille.

-Vous avez une fille ?

-Oui, elle est censée vivre dans la tribu des Mogors sur la partie ouest de l'île.

Duo sourit, emplit d'espoir :

-Alors s'il y a une tribu, peut être que...

-Que le reste de vos amis y sont, en effet. Mais ne pensez pas y aller un jour. Là-bas il y a pire que les mokos.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Garde toi de le savoir. Tant que tu ne le sais pas cela vaut mieux pour toi.

-Mais il faut que je retrouve mes amis !

-Je ne sais même pas si ma fille est encore vivante, j'ai du la laisser là-bas, il n'y rien qui puisse obliger un père a abandonner sa fille, sauf ce qui s'y trouve ! Et ça fait douze ans, alors je parle en connaissance de cause. Il est impossible de traverser l'île par le côté Ouest.

-Et de l'autre côté ?

-N'y pense pas Duo. De toute façon, du côté Est c'est le côté des mokos et le notre, alors si tu échappes aux mokos, à nous tu n'échapperas pas.

Une certaine animosité venait de naître dans le regard de Duo envers l'homme et cela ne l'effraya nullement, il affronta le regard du jeune homme sans ciller.

-Il y a mon petit-ami là-bas !

-Ce sujet est clos, Duo.

Duo tourna les talons mais il n'alla pas très loin avant que Odin l'interpelle :

-Yulian m'a dit que vous partiez pour chercher de quoi déjeuner donc je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé.

Duo grinça des dents à l'évocation du châtain. L'irritation envers le châtain se mêlant à celle envers Odin.

-Non je n'ai pas encore déjeuné... Mais j'ai failli être le déjeuner de quelqu'un.

Odin ne dit rien. la tension chez Duo était palpable mais il fit un petit sourire.

-Heero ?

Ce fut une demande implicite à laquelle le fils répondit de façon muette.

Odin posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo et le conduit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la cabane :

-A bientôt Duo.

-Ouais, au revoir.

Il partit avec Quatre à la suite du trio lorsque Yulian et son petit ami les interpellèrent et comme-ci le désarroi de Duo n'était pas assez grand, le trio s'arrêta pour les attendre.

-Alors ? S'enquit le brun aux reflets rouge.

Duo se demanda bien pourquoi une telle question et puis la réponse vint d'elle-même.

-Ils retournent tout les deux chez les Manas. Il n'a pas parlé de Yulian, cela suppose qu'il doit aussi rentrer.

Le châtain à la longue tresse n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, mais globalement il comprenait qu'il allait encore devoir côtoyer Yulian.

Il en fut grandement agacé mais son agacement s'envola lorsqu'il vit la déception dans le regard du brun presque roux. Etait-il amoureux de Yulian ?

-Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester ? Questionna Duo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui demandait de rester mais Yulian, lui ne pouvait pas.

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas mariés... fit laconiquement Heero, comme-ci c'était une évidence.

-Hein ? Où est le rapport ?

Cette fois ce fut Trowa qui répondit à Duo :

-Les chefs ont instauré une règle stipulant que lorsque deux personnes de clans différents veulent vivre ensemble, ils doivent se marier et vivre dans le clan de l'homme. N'étant pas mariés Terence et Yulian ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble. Cette règle est une des conséquences des habitations avec une unique pièce.

Duo se demanda vaguement s'il aurait dû se marier avec quelqu'un s'il avait accepté de rester.

-Ah... Et en cas d'adultère, y a pas de règle ?

Tout le monde regarda Duo de façon quelque peu déconcerté, mais Duo, lui, ne regardait que Yulian qui rougit et détourna le regard.

-Oubliez ce que j'ai dis...

Ils traversèrent une grande partie de la petite ville et s'arrêtèrent devant une grotte d'où sortait des rires, des bruits de cuisson et des effluves de viandes cuites.

-Putain, j'ai faim... gémit doucement Duo en sentant les bonnes odeurs qui venaient lui caresser les narines.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte et Duo fut surpris de voir qu'elle était plutôt bien éclairée et qu'il y régnait une agréable fraîcheur.

Des personnes étaient assisses ça et là et mangeaient activement leur repas servit dans des récipients de bois taillés. D'autres s'affairaient devant un grand feu où mijotait une espèce de chaudron.

-Tin, c'est la préhistoire chez Tico comparé à ici...

Quatre se pencha sur Duo et lui parla de façon à ce que lui seul entende :

-Heero vit en bas.

Duo rougit et suivit le regard de Quatre où une espèce d'escalier naturel semblait descendre dans les profondeurs de la roche. Il était étroit et ne pouvait laisser passer qu'une personne de taille normale à la fois.

-Je croyais qu'ils vivaient tous dans les arbres, fit notre châtain qui avait pris un ton normal.

-Pas tous, Heero par exemple vit au fond de la grotte. La plupart des jeunes hommes préfèrent les profondeurs de la caverne plutôt que les hauteurs, une espèce de tradition, ils montent lorsqu'ils se marient...

Bizarrement cette notion de mariage dérangeait Duo, surtout lorsqu'elle celle-ci s'apposait sur celle de Heero.

-... Elle est grande cette grotte ?

-Très profonde surtout d'après Jake qui y a élu domicile aussi. Je ne suis jamais allé en bas, avec ma claustrophobie ça risque pas...

-Jake a décidé de rester ici ?

-Oui, Odin lui a proposé, il a accepté et s'est installé le jour même de notre arrivée. Il m'a complètement oublié depuis qu'il a commencé la chasse.

-Peut être qu'il en a marre de tes manières.

Le blond perçut nettement le reproche dans le sens des mots de Duo et lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fut répondu par un haussement d'épaules.

-Installez vous là, ordonna doucement Heero qui partit chercher des assiettes.

A son grand malheur, Duo vit Yulian s'asseoir à ses côtés et Quatre s'en aller rejoindre Trowa.

Yulian trépigna quelques secondes avant de lui parler à voix basse.

-Duo, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je t'en prie, n'en parle pas à Terence.

-Je ne compte pas le faire.

-Et c'était quoi cette réflexion à deux balles tout à l'heure sur l'adultère ?

-...

-Tu veux me le faire payer, d'accord. Je veux bien assumer, mais s'il te plaît ne détruit pas ce que j'ai eu tant de mal à construire avec lui.

Duo se tourna brusquement vers Yulian et le foudroya du regard :

-Je veux bien assumer et nianiania, mais tu me prends pour un con ?!

La panique passa dans le regard du châtain qui s'assura que Terence n'avait rien entendu, mais ce n'était pas le cas, même-ci celui-là les regardait une pointe de suspicion dans le regard.

-Duo s'il te plaît ! Fit le châtain d'une voix suppliante.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire, mais à toi. Si tu l'aimes, ais au moins le courage et le respect de lui avouer que t'as fait une connerie.

-Il ne comprendra pas...

-Ouais ben c'est pas mon problème. En tout cas je te dis par expérience, apprendre ce genre de chose par la bouche d'une autre personne ça fait mal, c'est deux fois plus douloureux.

Duo se leva et rejoignit Heero qui parlait avec une fille blonde et plutôt belle, très belle même, il en était jaloux.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Euh, on attend toujours les assiettes.

-... Désolé, tiens.

Duo prit l'ustensile et regarda la jeune femme. De près, elle était vraiment belle, c'était une de ces filles avec une assurance incroyable tant dans le regard que dans son port, elle avait une beauté aristocratique et les manières qui allaient avec, comme ce sourire hypocrite qu'elle faisait à Duo, absolument sensuel mais absolument dédaigneux quand on connaissait la jeune femme.

Duo lui était antipathique alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore adressé le moindre mot. Même si Duo n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas le voir, il était néanmoins éduqué et ne laissa rien paraître.

-Bonjour, je suis Réléna, la fiancée de Heero et vous ?

Le châtain se demanda si c'était réellement nécessaire pour lui de savoir qu'ils étaient fiancés, il grinça légèrement des dents. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas nécessaire, c'était même irritant. Heero lui plaisait quand même et là il découvrait qu'il était maqué... les boules...

Mais de toute évidence ça avait de l'importance pour elle, c'était sûrement une question de marquer son territoire et ça, pour Duo, c'était doublement irritant...

-Duo.

-... C'est original comme prénom.

Un fin sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres pleines et roses de la blonde.

-C'est les initiales de mes trois prénoms.

-Vraiment ? fit-elle sans réel intérêt.

-Vraiment, répondit Duo sur le même ton.

Peut être s'était-elle attendu à une réponse plus étoffée de son interlocuteur ou peut être s'en fichait-elle aussi royalement qu'était son port de tête, mais une chose était sûre, Heero lui n'aimait pas être au milieu.

-Réléna si tu allais manger, il me semblait que tu avais faim.

-Oui, tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, vas manger.

Une mine vexée et en colère fixa Duo de façon mauvaise puis elle tourna les talons.

-Pas mal ta future femme, elle a son petit caractère la miss.

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie et elle s'est mit dans la tête que pour me remercier il fallait qu'elle soit ma femme...

-Tu sauves souvent des vies alors...

-Hn, et heureusement que c'est pas tout le monde qui me remercie par un mariage...

Duo rit et sortit de la grotte. Il repéra un rocher parfait pour son postérieur et s'y posa sans grâce aucune, Heero fit de même à sa droite. Entre temps ils s'étaient servit à manger, mais Duo, ou plutôt son estomac, refusait l'idée de consommer de la viande de moko.

-Dis toi que c'est une vache avec des écailles...

-Ca marche ?

-Ca n'a jamais marché. Mais tu sais le meilleur moyen c'est d'ouvrir la bouche et de mâcher.

-Merci pour le conseil... mais je vais me contenter des légumes.

Duo regarda le brun en pleine mastication et frissonna d'horreur en pensant que le bout de viande qu'il mangeait était peut être le bout d'un moko qui avait mangé un bout d'homme, voire même l'homme en entier.

-Heero, si j'étais Réléna je ne t'embrasserai pour rien au monde...

Il disait ça en pensant à ce que Heero mangeait, Heero va lui démontrer qu'il prenait cela autrement.

-Vraiment ?

Le ton était celui du défi et un peu celui de la séduction, mais le seul regard prussien était un appel au challenge.

Duo rougit et trouva un attrait tout particulier pour la chose bizarre qui ressemblait à un poivron trop cuit et qui voguait d'un bout à l'autre de l'assiette dans son jus de viande alors que Duo secouait nerveusement l'ustensile en bois.

-Tu connais bien Terence ?

Heero le fixa un instant. Une lueur indéchiffrable et perturbante pour notre châtain.

-Plus ou moins, c'est plutôt Trowa qui le connaît.

-Et la région des Mogors ? Tu sais quelque chose dessus ?

-Non je ne sais rien. Mon père est aussi catégorique avec moi sur ce sujet qu'il l'a été avec toi, il ne veut pas qu'on sache, d'ailleurs personne ne le sait.

-Ta soeur ne te manque pas ?

-Non, je ne me suis jamais entendu avec elle.

-Je veux aller là-bas.

-Pourquoi faire ? Te faire tuer ou pire ? Et ça juste pour un mec qui t'a trompé ?

Duo jeta un regard noir à Heero qui ne lui répondit pas mais ne cilla pas pour autant.

-Je peux savoir d'où tu tiens ça ?

-Quatre, Jake...

-Et ça s'appellent des amis...

Le silence s'installa mais Duo le rompit rapidement :

-Je suis toujours amoureux de lui... Si tu es déjà tombé amoureux tu sais ce que c'est que d'être accro... Je ne lui pardonnerai pas pour avoir couché avec ce mec mais je ne peux pas me passer de lui, il me manque, j'ai besoin de le retrouver...

-...

-Je vais pas le retrouver, hein ?

-Je n'en sais rien Duo...

Il plongea son regard dans son assiette, il n'avait plus faim. Il pensait à Shane. Pourquoi avait-il dit que c'était fini entre eux ? Shane lui manquait.

Heero était séduisant mais Shane était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se raccrocher. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance alors qu'il ne savait rien de Heero.

-Tu es sur que tu veux retourner chez les Manas ?

-Oui, j'ai vraiment peur des moko, je ne pourrai pas vivre tranquille en sachant que je peux me faire bouffer à tout moment.

-Moi je ne pourrai pas dormir en sachant Tico pas loin...

Duo rit doucement.

-Tico est plus effrayant qu'un moko.

Et là Duo éclata de rire.

Heero souriait.

-Où j'irai franchement si je vivais ici ?

-Y'a de la place partout ici, t'as l'embarras du choix: chez Jake, chez moi...

-La pire chose qui serait au lieu d'avoir Réléna pour femme, c'est de m'avoir pour colocataire.

Heero sourit et regarda Duo dans les yeux.

Duo se sentit submergé par le bleu de ses yeux. Une chaleur certaine montant de son ventre le réchauffait.

-Duo, on y va, il faut qu'on aille chercher à manger et le temps de rentrer il sera midi. Tico va envoyer des hommes si nous ne revenons pas.

Duo regarda Yulian, inquiet.

-Mais tu disais...

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi tard.

Duo donna son assiette à Heero et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-A plus...

-Je vous accompagne.

Ils partirent vite du camp, Quatre, Yulian et Duo accompagnés par Terence et Heero.

-Mais lorsque vous reviendrez vous ne serez que deux.

-On reviendra par les pentes donc y a aucun problème.

-D'accord.

Ils parvinrent trop rapidement au village des Mana. Duo qui était resté près de Heero le regrettait. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance et Heero se plaça devant Duo et Quatre.

-Vous expliquerez que vous avez retrouvé Quatre près des falaises mais que vous avez été attaqué par les mokos. Ne dites pas à votre vielle bique qu'il était chez nous où il sera rejeté, expliqua-t-il

Terence et Heero commencèrent à tourner les talons.

Duo agrippa le bras de Heero. Celui-ci se tourna, surpris.

-Je veux te revoir.

Heero sourit et souffla un « moi aussi » qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Duo.

Le coeur battant encore de son audace Duo regarda partir Heero et sourit.

-Duo, on y va ?

-Ouais... Rentrons « chez nous »...

A suivre...


End file.
